Miya
by amaya ookami
Summary: Miya lost her memory and was taken care of by the akatsuki. now she remember and it's time to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Miya Koola  
Age: 19  
Rank: Anbu. Missing-nin.  
Looks: Wast length red hair, black eye's.  
Blood line trait: Kekkei genkai Dorobou {blood limit thief}  
Personality: She can be over hyper active at times but is mostly calm and collected. BOSSY.  
Other: The akatsuki found her in a comma when she woke up the only thing she remembered was her name. Pein adopted her as his little sister.

* * *

**chapter1**

**2 year's after waking:**

"Onii-Sama!" I cried as I ran behind Pein. "Onii-Sam, Kakuzu's after Miya!" I cried into his cloak.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

"Sir leader." kakuzu said. "Miya bought ¥487,100 on junk."

"Is this true imouto?"

"It's not junk." I said in my defiance.

"Imouto you know we don't have that kind of money. Go to your room for now."

I backed up trying not to cry like Itachi had shown me. "O... Onii-sama is mad at Miya. Miya was bad. Miya's going to her room now." I said then I terend and fled down the hall.

**3rd person POV:**

Pein shook his head and went to his room where Konan was waiting for him. "When is she going to start acting her age. I can't do this much longer." He said as he sat on his bed.

"I think that she _is_ acting her age. Pein you have to remember her brain was almost totally wiped clean. It's amazing the progress she's made. Yes she can fight like the rest of us, but most of that is muscle memory. Mentally she's two and you can't force her to age any faster." She said as she got up and sat next to him.

He let himself fall so that his head was pillowed in her lap. "What am I going to do? She need's to be punished."

Konan laughed and pushed his head off her lap so she could stand up. "I can't help you with that." She said as she walked out of his room.

**Miya's POV:**

I was setting on the floor humming when Konan came in. "Konan-Onee-Chan is Miya-Chan in trouble." I ask as I grabbed her hand.

"Yes Miya-Chan is in trouble. Miya-Chan can't brake the rules and expect not to be in trouble." She said as we walked to the kitchen.

We made Miso soup, and when it was done Konan had me go get everyone. I started with my Onii-sama, and ended with Hidan. I was about to knock on Hidan's door when I heard him grunt in pain. I opened the door, there was blood everywhere and hidan was doubled over. I ran to him and tripped over his cloak, I hit my head on the floor. I quickly got back up and put my hand on Hidan's shoulders. "Is Hidan ok?" I asked**. **

He looked up at me with his light purple/pink eyes. "I'm fine Miya, what did you want?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, um, food's done." I said with a smile of my own.

"Miya your bleeding." He said as he got up. He went to his bathroom and came out with a wet wash cloth. He wiped the blood off my face and told me to hold it over the cut. I did as he told me and we went down the hall to the kitchen. "Get Kakuzu to stitch that up." He said before we walked in. I nodded.

"What too... Miya-Chan what happened!"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand and smiled. "Miya fell and hit Miya's head." I explained. I went over to kakuzu. "Kakuzu will you stitch Miya up?" I asked.

He looked up from his food and stood up. He pushed me into his char and pulled my hand from my head. One of the thin black thread's that kept Kakuzu together came out and quickly stitched up my head. "There you go." He said with as he rubbed my head.

"Thanks Kakuzu" I said before I went and sat down by my Onii-Sama.

"Miya there's a new member coming tomorrow, I want you to meet him at noon." He said when everyone was done eating.

"Miya-Chan wont let you down Onii-Sama!" I said excitedly.

"Good I'll tell you more tomorrow." He said as everyone walked out. I walked to my room wondering what the new member would be like. By the time I got to my room (2min. at most) I thought I had a pretty good picture of him. I went to my closet and picked out an outfit for tomorrow. I ended up choosing a red corset-dress and black low healed boot's and to top it of a tight leather jacket with the akatsuki cloud on it. I laid out the outfit and went to sleep.

* * *

I was in a field chasing after a little boy that looked just like hidan. I was little to the only difference was my eyes where a deep clear blue not black. "Hidan give it back!" I yelled as I chased him my long brown hair flowing in the wind.

"No, not unless you catch me." He said as he jumped into a tree. I ran under him creating clones as I went.

They surrounded him but he took them out. "Hidan please give it back!" I shouted as I jumped into the nearest tree. I ran towards him but i slipped off the branch and fell to the ground. A cracking sound coming from my leg as I hit the ground. I let out a shriek of pain and clutched my leg. I felt Hidan's hand's on my shoulder.

"Miya? Miya what happened?" He asked.

"Fell, tree, pain." I managed to say threw gritted teeth.

He picked me up. and I once again I shrieked in pain. "Hold on ok?" He said as he started running to the hospital. He got there and the nurse took me to a room. Chii came in a moment later.

"Hidan haven't me and Rie told you to stay away from are little cousin." She asked with her voice full of malice.

"So what if you have?" He said.

"Do I have to get Rie in here?" She asked.

"N.. no." He said before hightailing it.

"I'm going to kill you for that." I said threw the pain. "now please fix me."

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. What did that dream mean. I laid in bed instead of my normal routine. Soon there was a knock on my door and Itachi walked in. "Miya are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya. I'm fine Itachi. I'm sorry I wasn't up to make you breakfast." I said as I sat up.

"It's ok. But you have to get up soon. The new member." He reminded me as he left.

I stood up and took a shower when I got out I looked at my face in the mirror my. Nothing had changed. I got dressed and went to my Onii-Sama's room. I knocked on the door and went in "Ah good your here." He said before giving me the detail's of my mission. I nodded and left the room. I looked at the clock in the living room 6:00 Hidan and Kakuzu where sitting on the couch I knelt next to them and put my head in the arm if the couch.

"Hidan." I said he looked at me. "When you where little did you know someone named Miya with bright blue eyes?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "Yes." He answered.

"Tell me about her."

"Miya koola, she was my only friend growing up. We got into a lot of trouble together. Her family hated me and if they had been in the village when I killed almost everyone I wold have killed them to. You see her eyes like you said where blue and that was normal except that they didn't tern black on her 3rd birthday. By time she terend 16 they tried to force them. They tortured her. I tried to get them to stop." He said. I could tell that it was getting hard for him to recall these things. So before he could start again I put one of my fingers to his lips.

"You tried but her parent's wouldn't listen no one would. You went crazy and killed everyone but her and her three cousins Rie, Chi, and Ookami. You left the village and joined the akatsuki. Here's what you dont know. Her aunt had already put Ookami,Rie,and Chi, in commas. After you left she did the same thing to Miya. Miya woke a year later in this very base her eyes as black as coal. She didn't remember anything but her name. Now two years later she has just remembered." I said. Everyone in the room was staring at me in shock. I looked at Kakuzu, "Do you know if there's a bounty on the head of Ashi Koola? Head of the Koola clan and my aunt." I asked.

He took out a small book and looked though stopped at a page and just stared at it. "She has a bounty of ¥ 88590000." He said after a minute.

"Ok, hears what we're going to do. Tomorrow we set out. We are going to find my aunt and me and Hidan are going to make her suffer. When we are done you will take her to where ever and get the bounty." I said standing up. "Now I have to go and meet the new guy. Hidan, Kakuzu get ready and tell my Onii-sama, k." I said as I walked away.

* * *

Damn even I didn't expect that.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the small lake, that was ruffly two miles from the base, letting the fish swim by my feat and nibble on my toes. A shuriken flue past my head I grabbed it out of the are and examined it. "What are you doing with one of Rie Koola's blade's?" I asked.

"What dose it matter to you?" Asked a rued voice.

"Because it mark's you as friend, foe, or family. Now why do you have one of her blade's?"

"She gave it to me before I left." He said.

"What are you to her?"

"I'm her love. What are you to her?"

"I'm her cousin Miya."

"Ah. They think you are dead. Did you know that?"

I looked at him, He had a mask on the side of his head. "No I did not. But more importantly are you Tobi?"

"That's one of my names."

"Then I am to bring you to the base." I said as I stood up. I put on my boot's and he pulled the mask over his face.

"Yay Tobi's so excited. Tobi like's Miya-Chan.?" His voiced had changed from deep to high pitched. His body language had also changed he had went from stiff to relaxed and hyper.

I shook my head and started walking. When we got to the base no one was outside. I oppened the door and quickly showed Tobi around. I lead him to the living room last. Everyone, but Konan and my Onii-Sama, where there and arguing. I let out a shrill whistle. They all turned to me. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"We where arguing about who should tell leader sama that you have your memory back." Sasori said lazily.

"What the fuck you Baka's where supposed to do that when I left. You are all useless." I looked more closely at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Tell me you at least got ready." I said.

"Fuck no. No fucking girl is going to tell me what to fucking do." Hidan said.

I looked at him with the all powerful puppy-dog-eyes and made my voice quiver as I said. "Not even me."

He looked at me. "No not even you."

So I did what I knew would work, I tackled him. It took me a minute but finally got it to where he couldn't move and I could easily brake his arm's. "Give or I brake them." I warned.

"Go ahead." He said I broke his left arm first.

"Give."

"No." I broke the other one.

"Give."

"Make me."

I stood up and put my foot over the part that made him a man. "Give." I said.

All the others turned away. "Ok ok I give." I sat next to him and set his arm's and healed them. And so began the name calling. "Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Skank."

"Man hore."

I heard coughing from the doorway. "And where may I ask did you learn those word's Imouto.?" My Onii-Sama asked.

"Ok so here's the deal I remember every thing. I remember my family my past everything. So you can stop treating me like a little girl. And here," I said and pointed at Tobi, "Is the new member." He terend around and stated walking. "Oh ya um me Kakuzu and Hidan are leaving for a while. We're going to kill my aunt and make Kakuzu a happy camper at the same time."

"You are not going." He said as he walked out.

"Yes I am you aren't my boss you cant stop me." I yelled before I ran off to my room. I packed my stuff and left my room. When I got outside Hidan Kakuzu and Tobi where waiting.

"Tobi's coming with Miya-Chan." He said.

"Whatever." I said as I set out on a leisurely pace. Tobi walked beside me and Hidan and Kakuzu fallowed. "What is Rie like now?" I asked

"Rie is the best weapons master I have ever seen. She's smart when it comes to fighting but lack's common sense. She is quick to anger and hard to calm. When she fight's she's unstoppable, but that's also when she is the most beautiful. She look's a lot like you but her hair is short and the color of flame's." He said this all in his normal voice.

"She sound's the same as when I last saw her." I said I looked at him. "What of Chi and Ookami, did you know them."

"Yes I knew them." He looked at me then back to the road. "What to say about Chi. She wasn't much of a fighter but she was smart and a healer. If it was still alive she could heal it. And Ookami I really didn't get to meet Ookami she was always running off somewhere or another trying to find you. I do know that she was an ok fighter and an ok medic, but I dont know much more."

"They sound the same to." I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck and said. "I could take you to them. I'm shore they would want to help with this."

"Really you can!" I asked. He nodded his head and I glomped him.

"What's going on up there." Hidan asked.

"Tobi knows where my cousin's are he said he would take us to them!" I yelled back.

"Great just fucking great." He mumbled.

"Scared of some girl's Hidan."

"You would be to if you knew them." He said.

"You don't have to come." I said.

"Yes i do."

"It's your funeral if Rie remembers you then." I said. "Lead the way Tobi."

* * *

YAY I'm done I'm done. Or for now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later we and we where coming to the outskirts of a village. Hidan had taken to walking in front of us hoping Tobi would tell him when to turn. Before I knew what was happening Hidan was pulling shuriken out of his side and chest. Before he was done though someone was on him beating him up. "Where is she you prick I know it was you, where did you take her!"

He tried to talk but she wouldn't let him. "Ummmm miss Ookami..." Tobi said.

"What is it?"

"You might want to look over here?" He said.

She turned her head, almost completely around to look at us, while still beating Hidan up. She stooped as soon as her eye's met mine. She jumped up leaving Hidan in a bloody mess. She rubbed the back of her neck "I over did it didn't I?"

I nodded my head. She ran over to me and picked me up spinning me around. " You got your eye's! Your alive! OMG we HAVE to go get Chi and Rie!" she dragged me down the road, my arm in her death grip. I looked back at Hidan he was getting up and shot Ookami a look that screamed murder. Kakuzu was next to him and his eye's where wide in shock.

* * *

"Dose this shock you?" Hidan asked his partner.

"She didn't even have to try." She said sounding confused.

"Wait till Rie get's me." He suppressed a shudder. "The only one I dont have to worry about to much is Chi. But she might poison me." He pondered what she would do to him.

* * *

Ookami pulled me into a large house and told me to stay by the door as she ran to get Rie and Chi. I figured Tobi would bring the boys along at a slower pace. "M...Miya?" I looked up into the face's of my cousin's, and for the first time in a long while I smiled. Soon I was smothered by them but that ended when the door opened and Tobi and the boys came in. As soon as they saw Hidan they went after him. I tried to pull them off but it didn't work.


End file.
